LIFE : We Are Family, Aren't We?
by sapisapi68
Summary: Diposkan juga di bacafanfic wordpress /Menceritakan kisah tentang Lee-Sibling "ceritanya", Lee Donghae (SuJu) dan Lee Hyun Woo (aktor) dibumbui dengan kisah romantis ala remaja SMA. Berlatar belakang, Lee Donghae kelas 3 SMA dan Lee hyun woo kelas 1 SMA, dengan perilaku, ketampanan dan keunikan msg-msg. Ditemani Sandara 2ne1 dan Nam JiHyun. reviews, comments, like are surely open
1. Chapter 1

Title : We Are Family, aren't we?

Scriptwriter : sapi68

Main Cast: Lee Hyun Woo (actor) | Lee Donghae (Suju)

Sandara (2ne1) | Nam Ji Hyun (aktris)

Support cast : Your imaginations J

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship, Romance

Duration:

Rating : R12

**Summary**

**Berkisah mengenai kehidupan sekolah dari dua tokoh utama yakni Donghae dan Hyunwoo yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka yang saling merahasiakan identitas bahwa mereka adalah saudara dengan selisih usia 2 tahun... Tapi kenapa? **

**Mereka yang juga mencintai seseorang, dan dicintai seseorang. DItemani cast lain yakni Sandara/ Dara dan Nam Ji Hyu… Bagaimana selanjutnya kisah keduanya?**

*kring kring* suara bel berbunyi.

Dua orang pria saling bertemu di koridor. Yang satu menuju ke gymnasium, yang satu menuju ruang ekstra kulikuler. Mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal disekolah, hanya melewati satu sama lain sambil tetap menatap lurus…

"Hey! Lee!"

Keduanya berhenti.

Ternyata yang memanggil adalah Sandara, siswi kelas 3. Dia adalah teman sekelas Donghae.

* * *

Sandara POV

*kring kring* suara bel berbunyi

"Hari ini aku dan donghae pasti akan lulus audisi. Ayo berlatih bersama" suara hati dara. Sayangnya begitu ia melihat kebelakang, Donghae sudah tidak ada.

Ternyata ia dikoridor.

"Hey! Lee!"

"ah, anak itu Hyun Woo yang terkenal itu kan? Dia manis sekali, ramah dan pandai" bisik hati dara melihat hyun woo yang berjalan melewatinya terdiam beberapa saat "Ah, ia. Nama keluarganya kan Lee juga" Ia merasa bersalah memanggil donghae menggunakan nama keluarganya, Hyun woo pun tersenyum sekilas sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ya, Lee Dong Hae! Tunggu aku!" Dara pun berjalan bersama Donghae menuju gymnasium yang terletak di sebelah barat untuk berlatih tari.

*sedetik kemudian ia sudah tidak merasa bersalah lagi*

Ia memang terbiasa memanggil Donghae dengan nama lengkap kalau merasa marah. Maklum mereka sudah berhubungan dekat sehingga Dara dan Donghae merasa tidak sungkan satu sama lain.

* * *

Hyun Woo POV

"Hyung… kenapa ia begitu dingin" bisik hati Hyun woo saat berpapasan dengan Donghae di koridor. Baru beberapa saat berjalan, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, saat berbalik dan melihat seorang senior yang memanggilnya ia pun berjalan kembali menuju ruang ekstrakulikuler Sains di gedung sebelah timur.

"Kau sudah datang? Sedang apa?"Tanya hyun woo pada ji hyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan computer klub.

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan kita. Kau mau melihatnya?" Tanya jihyun, yang dijawab hyunwoo dengan senyuman :).

"Bagus sekali" Ujar hyun woo sambil menacak rambut jihyun.

"Yak!" kejar jihyun sambil mengejar hyunwoo, tentu setelah menyimpan file laporanya

"Tinggal kita kirim kan? " Tanya jihyun

"Kita harus meminta pendaat guru dulu, yuk keruang guru" ajak hyun woo

Seperti kita duga, guru sangat kagum pada hasil penelitian mereka mengenai energy terbarukan yang akan diikutsertakan pada kompetisi pelajar nasional.

Ditempat yang berbeda, Donghae dan Dara sedang serius melakukan latihan dance couple untuk audisi sore hari. Kabarnya, ada agensi yang akan datang kesekolah mereka.

Sore hari sepulang sekolah

"Mereka datang!" Seru para siswi. Ternyata yang dimaksud adalah agensi yang akan mengadakan audisi. Donghae, dara, dan banyak siswa lainpun segera menuju ke gymnasium tempat audisi akan dilaksanakan.

Donghae yang memeng merupakan idola para siswi tidak heran mengundang banyak orang tertarik menonton audisi, untuk apalagi kalau bukan menonton idola mereka menari dan berbyanyi. Ya, Donghae memeng cukup terkenal di sekolah, selain karena tampan, ia juga dikenal berbakat, dan bersikap baik pada wanita meski begitu ia sering dipanggil guru karena sering bolos dan berkelahi tentu dengan para pria.

Kebalikan dari itu, seseorang yang diam-diam sedang menonton juga memiliki ketampananya sendiri. IA adalah siswa favorit para guru. Selain karena kejeniusanya, ia juga menjadi idola dikarenakan senyumnya yang manis, dan perilakunya yang baik. Lee Hyun Woo namanya.

"Hei! Katanya mau pulang cepat?" Jihyun mengagetkan hyunwoo

"Hei! Ia, yu pulang bareng?" ujar hyun woo menutupi kegugupanya.

Jihyun terperangah, separuh hatinya sangat bahagia sejujurnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : We Are Family, aren't we?

Scriptwriter : sapi68

Main Cast: Lee Hyun Woo (actor) | Lee Donghae (Suju)

Sandara Park (2ne1) | Nam Ji Hyun (aktris)

Support cast : Your imaginations

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship, Romance

Duration:

Rating : R12

**Summary**

**Berjalan ke barat. Gemar pada hal berbau seni**

**-Donghae**

**Berjalan ke timur. Gemar pada hal berbau sains**

**-Hyun woo**

* * *

Hyun woo POV

"Seharusnya aku bisa sepertimu hyung... kalau saja" ujar hyun woo dalam hati. Ternyata, hyun woo merasa sangat iri pada donghae. Ia mengenang masa dulu ketika mereka bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi bersama, belajar menari bersama, seperti seorang saudara seharusnya.

"Hei! Katanya mau pulang cepat?" Jihyun mengagetkan hyunwoo dari lamunanya.

"Hei! Ia, yu pulang bareng?" ujar hyun woo menutupi kegugupanya.

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju halte. Dihalte, hyunwoo masih saja memikirkan Hyung-nya.

"Kamu baik2 saja?" ujar jihyun terdengar khawatir

"Sejujurnya tidak juga.." Hyunwoo tahu, bagaimanpun ia berusaha berbohong pasti jihyun tahu jadi ia berusaha untuk jujur, meskipun ia tidak dapat sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Mari ikut aku" Ajak jihyun sambil menarik lengan hyunwoo.

Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengikuti jihyun.

"Kita mau kemana?" teriaknya persis sepertoi korban penculikan.

Ternyata jihyun membawa ia ke sebuah toko musik, dimana mereka bisa mendengarkan CD, bahkan mencoba berbagai alat music. Hyunwoo yang sejujurnya juga kangen pada gitar akustik malu-malu memainkanya setelah dipaksa jihyun. Jihyun yang pandai bermain biola meminta hyunwoo untuk mengiringinya memainkan lagu. Lagu kesukaan hyunwoo , berjudul U dari Taemin, entahlah mungkin hatinya begitu lembut sampai ia juga menyukai lagu ini.

"Terimaksih ji hyun, kau selalu berada didekatku, dan tahu apa yang dapat membuatku bahagia seperrti saat ini… terimakasih" suara hati hyun woo sambil tersenyum sangat manis pada jihyun.

Tidak heran permainan baik mereka mengundang para pengunjung toko untuk berkumpul. Tidak disangka mereka terhibur sampai sampai ketika mereka selesai bermain para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

* * *

Malam hari, di ruang makan

"Lee donghae! Dari mana saja kau? Cepat makan kemari" Ayah

Tanpa berkata apa-apalagi donghae langsung menuju ruang makan, dan memberikan salam hormat pada ayahnya dan langsung makan. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada adiknya yang menunggunya.

"Ayah, aku tadi… " donghae

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan makanmu. Nanti kita bicara. " ujar ayahnya, dan berlanjut "Kau harus mencontoh adikmu. Dia pandai dan menjadi idola guru. Kalaupun aku dipanggil kesekolah karena dia, itu pasti karena ia mendapat penghargaan. Bukan sepertimu yang malah mendapat hukuman. Ayah, kecewa hae!"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Donghae ayahnya terus saja membanggakan putera keduanya, Lee Hyun Woo.

"Sudahlah, suamiku!" sergah ibunya setengah teriak.

"Kita dengarkan dulu penjelasanya nanti. Sekarang kita makan dulu. Ayo berdoa" Merekapun makan dalam hening.

Hyun woo yang juga berada disitu sejujurnya merasa tidak enak. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya.

Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas, berusaha tidak mendengarkan ayahnya.

* * *

Donghae POV

Malam harinya, Donghae tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Saat itu aku kelas 3 SMP dan Hyun Woo kelas 1 SMP. Ketika tiba-tiba Ayahnya pulang membawa seorang anak lelaki pemalu berumur 12 tahun.

Ibu dan Donghae terkejut mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. DOnghae tau, ibu sangat terluka setelah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya, seorang direktur, peengusaha sukses negeri ini, memiliki seorang selingkuhan, dan bahkan ia memiliki anak yang usianya hanya terpaut dua thaun. Bahkan pernikahan keduanya juga sah. Entahlah, malam itu, aku tahu hati ibu hancur. Begitupula hatiku.

Seiring hari berlalu, ia bisa melihat ibunya yang seperti malaikat, meski ia benci wanita itu, itu tidak membuat ibu membenci hyun woo, apalagi setelah mengetahui hyunwoo kini piatu ibu menyayanginya. Hal itu membuatku poerlahan membuka hatiku untuk dia.

Dia juga anak yang baik dan hangat.

Mengetahui hobiku menari, hyun woo juga kadang ikut berlatih menari, ia minta diajarkan setiap aku punya gerakan baru. Aku sangat sayang padanya, dan aku tahu perasaanku padanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tidak hanya menari, aku yang juga gemar music sering mengajaknya bermain. Lamakelamaan hyun woo bahkan mahir bermain gitar akustik. Kalau sudah begitu aku akan mengambil bass, dan kami berduet bersama sambil mengiringi aku bernyanyi.

Aku memiliki hari-hari yang indah saat itu.

Sampai suatu hari, keluarga kami sedang berkemah dihutan. Aku dan Hyun woo bersepeda kehutan, meski pada awalnya ayah melarang, tapi aku tetap bersikeras. Kemudian Hyunwoo dengan sukarela mengajukan diri menemaniku, akhirnya ayah mengizinkan kami dengan syarat saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Tanpa diduga, sepede ku terpelset, sepedakupun jatuh kejurang beruntunglah aku dapat berpegangan ke akar pohon, hyunwoopun menyelamatkanku saat berusaha menarikku ia tidak sengaja terpeleset hingga dirinya terperosok kesebuah lubang dan mengalami patah tulang dan pendarahan dalam di tulang kering dan tumitnya. Hari itu, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ayah.

Kami segera melarikan hyun woo kerumah sakit. Sejak saat itu, hyun woo dilarang menari oleh dokter.

Aku rasa, mulai hari itu ia membenciku. Aku akui, itu wajar…

1 bulan lamanya, hyun woo tidak dapat kesekolah. Satu sekolah yang tahu hal itu menitipkan salam dan doa padanya lewat ku. Mereka tahu kami saudara kandung, yah kau tahu di beberapa bagian kata saudara itu memang benar di beberapa tempat.

* * *

Hyun Woo POV

Pada jam yang sama, di kamar tidurnya.

"Hyung maafkan aku.. aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu, dahulu…"

Hyun woo pun terbang kemasa lalu, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Hari itu, hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah setelah 1 bulan meliburkan diri akibat sebuah kecelakaan.

Aku yang sangat marah dan frustasi akibat tidak bisa lagi menari, semakin marah hari itu akibat adanya audisi tari. Hyung? Dia tentu saja mengikutinya. Ia bahkan menang.

Teman-teman sekelas sepertinya lebih perhatian pada kemenangan Hyung daripada kesembuhanku. Jadi saat teman-temanku bertanya apakah aku bangga pada hyungku, aku menjawab dia bukan hyungku dan menceritakan hal "sebenarnya" yang ku ketahui.

Aku tahu hari itu aku bohong, rumor segera menyebar. Bahkan satu sekolah mulai membicarakan Hyung dibelakangnya. Ia juga dijauhi kawan-kawannya. PAdahal aku hanya bilang ibuku dan ibunya berbeda. Dan bodohnya, aku bilang ibu Donghae lah yang selingkuhan.

Hah bodohnya aku, bodohnmya aku yang dikendalikan hawa nafsu dan amarah.

"Omma, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan hyung ku?"

"Omma, aku salah kan? Maafkan aku omma…"

"Ji Hyun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title : We Are Family, aren't we?

Scriptwriter : nisapiama

Main Cast: Lee Hyun Woo (actor) Lee Donghae (Suju)

Sandara Park (2ne1) Nam Ji Hyun (aktris)

Support cast : Your imaginations

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship, Romance

Duration: sekitar 5/6 chapter

Rating : R12

**Summary**

**Dia memang pantas membenciku…**

**-Donghae**

**Hyung, maafkan aku**

** -Hyunwoo**

* * *

_Lee Donghae POV_

"Tidak, aku bukan anak haram! Berhenti! Kalian bukan temanku!"

Aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhku. Ternyata aku bermimpi. Mimpi buruk. Aku teringat kejadian di sekolah menengah dulu, saat tiba-tiba rumor tentang aku adalah anak haram beredar.

Selesai sarapan, aku segera menuju sekolah, sayang sekali motorku tidak dapat dipakai sehingga aku harus menggunakan Bus yang boisa memakan waktu 1 jam untuk sampai kesekolah

"ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku bergegas daripada mengeluh"

Melihat dua orang anak SMP berkejaran menuju sekolah aku jadi teringat dulu, sebulan sebelum ujian sekolah . TIba-tiba aku dijauhi kawanku tanpa alasan yang jelas. PAdahal beberapa hari sebelumnya mereka menyanjung tarianku dalam sebuah lomba disekolah. Dunia memang aneh, pikirku.

Aku merasa baik-baik saja, selain memang konsentrasiku tertuju pada ujian yang akan datang, aku juga masih memiliki teman di klub dance yang tidak aneh seperti kawan dikelas.

Sampai aku sadar, seseorang di klub dance bertanya padaku

"Hae, apa benar kalau kau anak haram?"

"APA?! Gossip murahan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sejak saat itu aku tahu alasan dibalik semua keanehan ini. Darimana lagi gossip ini beredar kalau bukan Hyunwoo bukan? Anak itu memang harus kuberi pelajaran!

Tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai di halte dekat sekolah. Tidak jauh, kulihat Dara sedang berjalan dengan lemah letih lesu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran iseng padanya, jadi aku berlari dan

"Sandara!" setengah teriak tepat dikupingnya,

Dengan memasang wajah jahil aku menjulurkan lidah

"hm?"

Cuma itu yang dia katakan? Yaaaak! Apa segitu ga berbakat jahilnya aku? Coba kita lihat, apa dia masih sabar kalau aku seperi ini?

Aku angkat dia di punggungku, dan membawanya kekelas. Sebenarnya belum sampai kelas, kau tahu dia berat :p

Tentu saja dia memukul2 pungguku, bahkan dengan keras. Mungkin punggungku merah karena ulahnya. YA, mungkin aku bodoh membawanya seperti ini karena dengan posisi ini dia lebih leluasa melakukannya . Tapia pa salahnya aku kan hanya ingin menghiburnya yang tidak seceria biasanya.

"Turunkan aku hae, aku bisa jalan sendiri" jawab Dara sambil memasang wajah lucu karena bibir yang dimanyunkan ke depan.

"Itu baru Dara yang aku kenal, jelek" Kataku sambil mencubit pipi chubbynya

"Ko lemes, kemaren kita kalah?" lanjutku penasaran

* * *

_Sandara POV_

"Donghae, bagaimana ini? Kita menang" ucapku dalam hati sambil berjalan kesekolah.

Tiba2 seperti sebuah keajaiban, orang yang aku fikirkan muncul, dan malah mengganggu ku. Dia bahkan mengangkatku kedalam sekolah. Bukan aku ga suka, aku malu -.- Ngomong2 dia kenapa bertingkah berlebihan sih hari ini?

"Turunkan aku hae, aku bisa jalan sendiri" kataku sambil memasang wajah jutek padanya.

Sampai aku tersadar dengan pertanyaanya tentang kemarin, audisi kemarin yang kita ikuti dan dia langsung bergegas setelah lomba tanpa menunggu pengumuman. Beruntunglah aku wanita yang mandiri jadi tidak masalah aku menunggu pengumuman sendirian. Hehe

"Kita menang Hae. " jawabku lemas.

Seakan tahu masih ada hal yang menggantung Donghae terus menatapku, memaksaku bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Tapi kita harus tampil LIVE-di-TV bulan depan. Mereka bilang dengan konsep yang lebih fresh!"

"Kenapa sih, mereka harus nyusahin kita. Fiuuuuuuuh" keluhku seketika.

"Berapa menit waktu kita?" Tanya Donghae

"10" jawabku.

Aku tahu, orang seperti dia pasti akan memikirkan konsep tampil dengan matang, jadi aku lebih tenang dan bersemangat sekarang.

Eits, tapi jangan-jangan kemarin dia pulang terburu-buru karena dilarang orangtuanya untuk terus menari dan menjadi artis, kalau sampai itu terjadi , aku tidak bisa membayangkan karirku juga akan berakhir. Tidaaaaaaak *?!

Tuhkan, pasti ada sesatu deh dibalik tingkah berlebihanya ini…

Sepulang sekolah, keadaan masih ramai terutama dengan keberadaan senior. Para siswa kelas 3 memang terbiasa pulang larut , sebagian belajar, sebagian lagi, entahlah.

Termasuk Donghae, sekarang ia sedang berjalan dilorong. Ketika sayup2 ia mendengar suara gesekan biola.

"AH tentu saja! Pertunjukan musical!" pikirnya

Ternyata Donghae berjalan mondarmandir sedang memikirkan pertunjukkan audisi itu, dan sepertinya dia terinspirasi dari gesekan biola.

"Siapa?" pikirnya

ketika ia ikuti ternyata suaranya berasal dari ruang ekskul, semakinlah ia penasaran.

* * *

_Nam Ji Hyun POV_

Pagi itu, aku bermaksud untuk mengajak Hyunwoo bermain musik lagi. Kemarin dia sangat sedih melihat audisi itu, Aku pikir dia sangat ingin bermain musik lagi. Jadi aku putuskan datang sangat pagi kesekolah dan memabawa sebuah gitar dan biola agar kami dapat bermain bersama. Setelah meletakkanya di ruang ekskul, aku keluar mencari dia.

Dari kejauhan, aku lihat dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya di dalam kelas. "Ah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk" pikirku.

"Yah sudah, nanti saja sepulang sekolah" kataku sambil berbalik menuju kelasku sendiri.

Aku berada dikelas 1C dan Hyunwoo 1A. Disekolah kami, susunan kelas didasarkan pada prestasi akademik, Anak laki-laki itu memang mengagumkan, pikirku. "Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala. TIdak, tidak dia itu sahabatku, sahabat yang mengagumkan. Hehe Isi kepalaku sepertinya punya keinginan sendiri…

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersemangat. Dengan segera aku menuruni tangga, bermaksud ke ruang ekskul sains. Hyun woo yang biasanya sudah ada di ruang ekskul lebih dulu dariku tidak kulihat. Akupun mencarinya keluar ruangan. Tidak berapa lama, aku berpapasan di koridor depan sepertinya ia sedang buru-buru.

"Ji hyun, kau mencari siapa?" sapanya

Saking fokuskan mencari dikejauhan, aku sampai tidak sadar ia sudah berada di sampingku. Mukaku memerah karena kebodohanku kurasa.

"Hei, ah, tidak. kamu mau ke ruang ekskul kan?" tanyaku

"Oh ia, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa kesana. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan" lanjutnya

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Ya sudah" Ujarku sebisa mungkin biasa saja

"hehe, Maafkan aku jihyun. Aku pamit" Ujar Hyunwoo sambil berlalu.

Jadi aku putuskan kembali ke ruang ekskul dan bersiap pulang, lebih tepatnya mengambil tas yang tadi aku tinggalkan disana. " Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?" pikirku.

Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku pada sebuah benda, melihat biola tergeletak aku jadi ingin bermain. Tanpa dikomando kini biola sudah dalam posisi siap dimainkan "Mungkin beberapa lagu tidak akan apa2" pikirku

Entah sudah berapa bagian aku memainkan biola, aku senang memejamkan mata saat memainkannya seorang diri, tiba-tiba saat aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat seseorang sudah didalam ruang Ekskul sedang menatapku. Entah apa arti tatapanya. Seketika juga aku berhenti

"s.. sunbaenim" sambil mengganggukkan kepala dan sedikit tersenyum

"Hai nona, cantik sekali kau dan permainanmu. Ji hyun. Nam Jihyun siswi kelas 1C kan?"

Bagaimana ia tahu. Seorang Lee Donghae tahu aku? Nama lengkapku? Bahkan, kelasku?

"kamu mau mengiringi aku bermain dalam sebuah pertunjukkan?" tanyanya

"Aku… aku sangat tersanjung dengan ajakanmu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, aku bisa melihat langkah kakinya mendekat. Aku tak berani menatap tajam mata hitamnya.

" Tapi … sunbae, aku hanya bisa jika temanku juga bergabung. Boleh kah?"

"Tentu. Datanglah esok sore keruang Audit. Kamu seharusnya bermain musik ditempat yang baik " katanya sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

Aku hanya bisa terperangah, masih kaget sejujurnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jantungku juga berdetak cepat saat itu. Tak ku sangka, seorang Lee Donghae begitu lembut dan manis. Aku mulai merasa gugup berdua dengannya di ruang sempit ini.

Saking gugupnya sewaktu hendak memasukkan biola ke kotaknya aku malah menyenggol biolaku dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Beruntunglah Donghae sunbae memilki reflex yang baik dan berhasil menangkapnya. Bahkan tangan kami bersentuhan….

"ah, Pabo-ya" kataku sambil menunduk

Aku rasa, gossip tentang Donghae sunbae sebagai Pria idaman benar adanya…..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriakku dalam hati


	4. Chapter 4

Title : We Are Family, aren't we?

Scriptwriter : sapi68

Main Cast: Lee Hyun Woo (actor) Lee Donghae (Suju)

Sandara Park (2ne1) Nam Ji Hyun (aktris)

Support cast : Your imaginations

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship, Romance

Duration:

Rating : R12

**Summary**

**Anak laki-laki itu memang mengagumkan**

**-Nam Ji hyun di Pagi hari**

**Aku rasa, gossip tentang sunbae sebagai Pria idaman benar adanya…**

**-Nam Ji hyun di sore hari**

* * *

_Lee Hyun woo POV_

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Tadi nampaknya dia sangat sedih begitu tahu aku harus pergi"

Hal-hal itulah yang mengganggu fikiranku semenjak tadi. Meskipun badanku berada di ruang TIK sekolah tidak dapat kupungkiri aku terus memikirkanya.

Aku? Sebenarnya, hal yang kukerjakan dengan sepenuh-penuhnya konsentrasi semenjak pagi tadi adalah makalah yang akan kami ikut sertakan dalam lomba. Aku sengaja mengerjakanya sendiri agar Jihyun tidak sibuk memikirkanya. Aku tidak mau ia lelah, gadis itu kalau sudah keasikan bisa lupa pada hal lain, bahkan makan.

Deadline lombanya nanti malam, jadi mau tak mau aku harus selesai sekarang juga. Untung saja panitia lomba minta semua data dikirin online, bayangkan kalau menggunakan POS bisa gagal rencana kami ikut lomba hehe.

Apa aku harus ke ruang ekskul? Mungkin ia masih disana. Pikirku

Begitu aku lihat, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan pintunya juga terkunci. Aneh, pikirku. Hei, tapi ada gitar? Dan biola disana?, mungkinkah ini yang membuatnya mencariku? Aku harus mencari jihyun. Mana mungkin aku membuatnya kecewa. Tidak, tidak lagi.

Aku mencarinya, begitu aku mau telphon, eh HPku mati. Oh ya, memang dari kemarin belum aku charge. Ah bodohnya aku. Aku coba cari ke kelasnya, di lantai 2. Tapi dia juga tidak ada… dengan lunglai aku berjalan pulang. Saat dikoridor, aku lihat ke gerbang sekolah.

Dia disana.

Bersama, hyung?

Benarkah?

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak melihat ini.

* * *

_Donghae POV_

"Ji hyun, Nam jihyun" Aku membaca nametag di seragam gadis yang sedang memainkan biola.

Kenapa suara biolanya terdengar sangat menyayat? Apa dia sedang sedih pikirku.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka matanya, dan seketika berhenti. Aku aga kecewa, padahal aku kesini ingin mendengarkan permainan biolanya, kenapa dia berhenti?

"s.. sunbaenim" katanya dengan sopan.

Manis juga, pikirku.

"Hai nona, cantik sekali kau dan permainanmu. Ji hyun. Nam Jihyun "

Jawabku sambil sekilas melihat daftar anggota ekskul sains beserta data kelas dan data diri di papan pengumuman tepat dibelakang tubuh jihyun.

"siswi kelas 1C kan?"

Sambil tersenyum aku melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Apa dia takut padaku? Kenapa dia terus memandang sepatuku? Jangan-jangan dia ingin sepatuku? *eh. Dia hanya diam, apa tebakanku benar? Ah ia, alu ingat, aku kesini untuk mengajak pemain biola ini bergabung.

"kamu mau mengiringi aku bermain dalam sebuah pertunjukkan?" tanyanku

"Aku… aku sangat tersanjung dengan ajakanmu." Jawabnya terdengar ragu

Sambil masih mendekat, aku hanya menunggunya melanjutkan kata-kata. Berharap dia yakin pada kalimat berikutnya.

" Tapi … sunbae, aku hanya bisa jika temanku juga bergabung. Boleh kah?"

Yes, pikirku.

"Tentu. Datanglah esok sore keruang Audit. Kamu seharusnya bermain musik ditempat yang baik " kataku sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya, kali ini aku tersenyum padanya. Bukan pada ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Bukannya membalas senyuman manisku, dia malah melihatku dengan mata bulatnya. Apa dia memelototiku? Aku rasa bukan, mungkin dia gugup. Karena sewaktu hendak memasukkan biola ke kotaknya dia malah menyenggol biola.

Tanganku yang memang lebih panjang secara reflex langsung menangkap biola itu. Fiuh, untung saja. Pikirku.

"ah, Pabo-ya" katanya sambil menunduk

"Kamu lucu sekali" Kataku dengan tulus sambil tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Sunbaenim"

Akhirnya dia mengangkat lagi kepalanya.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau kubawakan biolamu?" tawarku sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak sunbae, biola ini biar diletakkan disini saja."

"Ia, ayo pulang. Biar kuantar."

Dia manis sekali, tak kusangka setelah kegugupan itu berlalu dia ternyata gadis yang cerdas dan humoris. Sambil berjalan menuju halte, kami saling membanggakan musisi favorit kami, dia yang menggumi Mozart dan sejenisnya dan aku yang lebih suka music modern, ah dia bilang dia juga suka shinee, Taemin namanya kalau aku tidak salah. Seleranya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Kebetulan aku juga memang sudah ingin pulang, meski menunggu di halte yang sama, ternyata ia memiliki arah yang berlawanan denganku.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia teman perjalanan yang menyenangkan" kataku sambil tersenyum melihatnya menaiki bis yang beberapa saat lalu sampai.

* * *

_Nam Jihyun POV_

"Sampai jumpa besok, sunbaenim" Pamitku

Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata seniorku yang satu itu tidak segarang kelihatnya. Dia juga baik hati, tidak seperti yang selama ini kupikirkan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ah ia, ngomong2 soal rasa bersalah, aku harus menghubunginya segera.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya, di sekolah.**

_Hyun Woo POV_

Aku berangkat pagi hari ini. Bahkan aku berhasil memecahkan rekorku, pagi ini aku jadi siswa pertama yang sampai dikelas, atau mungkin di sekolah? Entahlah.

Rasanya tidak enak bertemunya dirumah, aku marah, cemburu lebih tepatnya. Eits, cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku membaca berita daripada memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama, tapi tiba2 kurasakan bahuku di tepuk. Saat aku melihat kebelakang

"Yak! Ji hyun apa yang kau lakukan dengan pipiku yang tidak berdosa? Berani-beraninya kau mengotorinya dengan telunjuk mu!" semburku

"Hei kenapa jadi cerewet gini sih?" jawabnya, masih dengan senyum jailnya.

Apa ini perasaanku saja? Aku melihatnya lebih ceria hari ini.

"OIa, maksud mu tadi malem apa sih?" tanyaku mencoba berfikir hal lain.

"Pokoknya jangan lupa! Pulang sekolah nanti. Okey?" jawabnya sambil dia kembali ke kelasnya

_Sandara POV_

"Kemana sih penyelamat kita, Donghae?"

"kau bilang dia penyelamat kita. Sudah berapa lama kita tunggu. Mereka belum ada juga" lanjut keluhanku

"sabar…" jawab donghae sambil asik memainkan piano.

Hah, dia itu manusia bukan sih? Sudah tampan, murah senyum, baik hati pula? Pikirku liar

Tidak berapa lama, kulihat pintu auditorium terbuka. Seorang gadis diikuti seorang pria masuk. Apa mungkin mereka, pikirku. Setelah dilihat lama-lama, aku yakin itu adalah hyun woo. Si anak genius itu.

"Donghae, kamu yakin?" tanyaku

Bukannya menjawab, dia masih saja asik dengan pianonya. Sampai gadis itu berdiri tepat dihadapanku dan berkata

"S.. sunbaenim aku disini. Perkenalkan ini teman yang aku ceritakan kemarin" kata gadis bernama Jihyun setelah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Halo, ka Dara. Aku Lee hyun woo murid kelas 1 a" lanjut bocah itu dengan manisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja donghae berhenti bermain dan berdiri. Tatapanya terasa asing. Tatapanya pada bocah-bocah dihadapanku ini sulit untuk diartikan.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" pikirku


	5. Chapter 5

**Scriptwriter :**

Sapi68

**Main Cast:**

Lee Hyun Woo (actor) / Lee Donghae (Suju)

Sandara Park (2ne1) / Nam Ji Hyun (aktris)

**Support cast :**

Baekhyun, Eunhyuk, Your imaginations

**Genre :**

Family, Brothership, Friendship, Romance

**Duration:**

chaptered

**Rating :**

R12

**Art By :**

Mona

**Summary**

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" -Sandara

.

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf. Banyak adegan (?) yang di skip time. Soalnya menurutku tidak begitu penting bagi kelangsungan cerita *bow* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hyunwoo POV_

"Ka!"

Jihyun tau-tau sudah muncul dihadapanku berikut bibirnya yang tersenyum sumringah. Kenapa dia harus sebahagia ini?

"Kaja~"

Ia aku tahu, karena hal di sms itu kan? Tapi kan tidak perlu sesemangat itu.

"Iya, sebentar Jihyun. Buku-buku tugas siswa itu juga belum aku kumpulkan keruang guru" Kataku sambil memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas dan menunjuk tumpukkan buku di depan dengan daguku.

Jihyun terlihat menimbang sesuatu

"Hai, Baekhyun. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Boleh kah kau yang mengumpulkan buku tugas itu?" pinta Jihyun dengan laga so manis di depan Baekhyun, teman sebangku ku. Membuatku menggeleng kepala.

"Thanks!"

Kataku setengah teriak sambil melambaikan tangan kanan karena tangan kiriku ditarik jihyun menuju audit.

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, betapa semangatnya dia untuk segera ke Audit sampai-sampai meminta Baekhyun mengantarkan buku-buku itu.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan Audit. Sekilas Jihyun menatapku, mungkin menyiapkan diri sebelum masuk atau mungkin sedang meyakinkanku ikut masuk. Pandanganya yang kemudian ku jawab dengan gerakan tangan memutar knop pintu.

Dari jauh dapat kulihat 2 orang, yang satu sedang memainkan piano –seorang lelaki terlihat dari seragamnya- yang satu wanita, dan kuyakin itu adalah Sandara sunbae. Jangan-jangan….

"Hyung?"

"Sandara sunbae?" kataku berbisik pada diri sendiri

"S.. sunbae perkenalkan aku Nam Jihyun, dan ini teman yang aku ceritakan kemarin" kata Jihyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo, ka Dara. Aku Lee hyun woo murid kelas 1 a" Kataku berusaha senormal mungkin.

Kulihat, pria dibalik piano itu mulai berdiri. Membuatku semakin yakin, hyung.

Aku yakin saat melihat wajahnya itu mataku membelalak. Dia, entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan saat melihatku tapi kurasa dia juga memiliki rasa kaget. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Untunglah sedetik kemudian aku dapat mengendalikan diri. Ku alihkan pandangan, ku tatap Jihyun seolah bertanya "Dia?" yang dijawab Jihyun dengan anggukan kepala, dan senyuman. Apa?

Jelas sekali, jadi ini artinya dia begitu bersemangat? Jadi ini artinya kemarin dia bilang untuk bermain musik lagi? Ah, mungkin dia tidak benar-benar ingin bermain musik, mungkin saja jihyun hanya ingin berjalan bersama hyung ke halte bersama, mungkin saja dia hanya ingin melihat hyung lebih dekat lagi, bukankah semua wanita seperti itu?

"jihyun…" kataku smabil menghembuskan nafas

Jadi, disinilah kami berempat. Duduk dalam lingkaran kecil, diruang Audit yang besar. Mendengarkan Donghae sunbae sedang menjelaskan apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti di pertunjukkan. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak terlalu mendengarkanya. Aku muak dengan caranya tersenyum.

Aku lebih berkonsentrasi pada, entahlah. Dengan penuh selidik aku perhatikan dirinya, bukan, bukan aku membencinya. Hanya saja, perjanjian antara kami? Kenapa dia lakukan ini? Kenapa mengajak kami? Apa sebenarnya tujuanya?

Sekilas aku hanya menangkap kata pertunjukkan TV. Apa pertunjukkan TV?

**~skip time~**

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ji?" "Aaaaaa" kataku sambil membawakan sesendok pasta ke mulut Jihyun.

Seperti anak kecil, dia menurutiku, memindahkan tatapannya dari gadget pada mataku, dan mulutnya terbuka persis seperti, kucing? Entahlah, tapi dia lucu bertampang seperti itu.

"Jihyun, kau kenapa? Ipad-mu jatuh" kataku mengingatkan sambil menahan tawa.

"Ah, ia benar" kata-katanya seperti ia baru sadar ke bumi.

"Aku sedang mencari lagu yang cocok untuk pertunjukkan kita. Bagaimana kalau ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah video musik.

Lihatkan, kalau dia sudah suka pada sesuatu seperti matanya hanya dapat melihat hal itu, dia bahkan bisa lupa makan. Wanita macam apa yang melupakan makan di malam yang dingin seperti ini? Ralat, dia melupakan makan sejak siang tadi, karenanya bahkan aku juga harus menahan lapar.

"Lumayan," jawabku.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang lagu itu, terlebih tentang pertunjukkan itu.

"Ji," panggilku hati-hati. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Kudengar Donghae sunbae hanya mengajakmu kemarin?"

Jihyun menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang lurus kedepan, lalu menoleh padaku

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak mungkin berpisah darimu"

Apa maksudmu ji?

"Maksudku, dalam bermain musik. Aku terbiasa bermain biola sambil diiringi gitar mu, bukan?"

JAwabnya seolah mampu membaca hatiku.

"Bukankah kau tahu, aku tidak suka pada Donhae sunbae?" Tanyaku menekan.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak suka, tapi bagaimana ya…. Dengan semua perjanjian itu, dengan sikapnya padaku, tidak mungkin, aku… ah sudahlah, ini terlalu sulit untuk aku jelaskan bahkan pada diriku sendiri.

"Woo, "

"Kalau boleh aku tanya, sepertinya kau punya alasan untuk mengatakan tidak suka? Karna aku tidak menemukanya"

Ji, apa kau begitu menyukainya?

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku?"

Ji…

*_End of_ _ Hyunwoo POV*_

* * *

Donghae baru akan melangkahkan kainya menuju dapur saat ia berpapasan dengan hyunwoo. Melihatnya mengenakan tas, sepertinya anak itu baru pulang.

"Hyung.."

suara hyunwoo yang seolah dibisikkan, tidak terlalu keras namun cukup jelas seketika membuat langkah kaki Donghae terhenti.

Donghae membalikkan badanya,

"Jangan pernah panggil aku hyung!" dia mengucapkanya dengan nada yang dalam.

"Kenapa?"

Donghae membalikkan badanya kembali bermaksud menuju dapur. Langkah kakinya terhenti untuk kedua kalinya, saat tangan hyuwoo menyentuh bahunya.

"Jangan pernah kau permainkan Jihyun!"

Terpaksa membuat Donghae kembali membalikkan badanya. Kini mereka saling tatap.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya mengajak dia, mengajak kami? Hah?"

"Apa kau ingin mendapat perhatian Appa, perhatian Omma? Lihat saja, tingkah mu ini. Persis seperti anak kecil. Berusaha masuk TV karena kau tahu pasti akan gagal dalam ujian bukan?" Ujar hyunwoo lancar seperti dengan nada mengejek yang memuakkan.

"Diam kau anak haram!" Teriak donghae tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Suara Donghae yang menggetarkan seisi rumah hingga terdengar oleh Appanya yang sedang berada di ruang depan. Menurutmu apa reaksi Mr. Lee? Tentu saja Appanya marah. Bagaimana tidak?

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal sampah, tadi?" Kata tuan Lee dengan nada yang dalam dan tajam.

"Aku. Lee Donghae yang mengatakanya."

Jawaban Donghae membuat kepala Hyunwoo terangkat melihat mata hyungnya yang berkilat penuh percaya diri. Ommanya, Mrs. Lee tidak kalah kagetnya, dia bahkan menutup mulutnya yang tadi setengah berteriak.

Mata donghae seperti terkunci pada appanya,

"Apa kau sadar? Karena perbuatanmu omma menangis lebih sering, apa kau tahu semenjak anak itu tinggal disini omma tak pernah sebahagia dulu. Apa kau pernah sadar seberapa dalam aku tersakiti karena perbuatanmu di masa lalu? Hah?!"

Plak. Terdengar suara tamparan keras.

Mrs Lee menangis, kini terlihat jelas air mata yang semenjak tadi sudah ditahanya.

"Hentikan suamiku. Dia anakmu…" Suaranya terdengar mengiba

Seolah puas saling menumpahkan emosi antara anak dan ayah , donghae berlari keluar bermaksud pergi dari rumah neraka itu.

* * *

_Donghae POV_

"Apa kau sadar? Karena perbuatanmu omma menangis lebih sering, apa kau tahu semenjak anak itu tinggal disini omma tak pernah sebahagia dulu. Apa kau pernah sadar seberapa dalam aku tersakiti karena perbuatanmu di masa lalu? Hah?!"

Dasar orang tua bodoh, suami bodoh, penghianat.

Karena kau, omma terluka. Karena kau aku terluka, dan kuyakin anak itu pun terluka.

Sambil berjalan tanpa arah aku mengoceh dalam hati, menyumpah serapahi orang bodoh itu. Kalau saja ini bukan dijalan, mungkin aku akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan menangis.

Kenapa dia harus datang saat aku mengatakanya dan bukan saat dulu anak pungut itu mengatakanya disekolah dan menghancurkan masa SMP-ku?

Bukan tamparan ini yang membuatku sakit appa, bukan…

Gerimis mulai turun, tidak jauh kulihat halte. Bermaksud berteduh disana.

Tapi hati ini, appa…

**~skip time~**

"Hallo, Enhyuk. Apa aku bisa tidur ditempatmu malam ini?"

* * *

_Jihyun POV_

"Hm, gerimis?" kataku sambil menengadahkan kepala.

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju halte didepan sana, meski kerepotan dengan barang belanjaan selama sebulan kedepan aku tetap berusaha semampuku untuk berlari cepat.

Untunglah hujan belum begitu deras. Jadi pakaianku tidak begitu basah. Tapi sekarang hujan turun dengan deras, apalagi aku tidak membawa payung. Mungkin aku harus berteduh dulu.

"Hallo, Enhyuk. Apa aku bisa tidur ditempatmu malam ini?"

"Ah, ne. Bye"

Seperti suara yang tidak asing, dan begitu aku menoleh aku melihat sunbae tepat disebelah kiriku.

"Donghae Sunbae?"

Sapaku langsung

"Oh, jihyun? Kau dari mana? Mau aku bantu bawakan"

Sepertinya ia melihatku kerepotan dengan barang belanjaanku.

"Ah, tidak perlu sunbae. Terimakasih"

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini ji?"

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini sunbae. Disana, gedung apartemen itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung berlantai 20 tak jauh dari halte.

" Sunbae sendiri?"

Bukankah rumah sunbae berlawanan arah dengan ku? Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh. Ah kalau tidak salah tadi dia menelphon seseorang, mungkin mau menginap.

"Oppa, bisa kau panggil aku oppa?"

Katanya sambil tersenyum, meski matanya masih menerawang. Tentu saja godaan untuk ikut tersenyum tidak bisa kuabaikan.

"Nde oppa"

Hujan sudah mulai mengecil, aku rasa aku bisa pulang sekarang. Akupun pamit pada sunbae,

"Biar kubawakan" Katanya sambil menarik 2 kantong belanjaan dari tangan kanan dan kiriku.

Aku hanya bisa terperangah, setengah kaget pada sikapnya yang sangat gentle., dia bahkan membawakan belanjaanku sampai appartemen.

"Mari masuk oppa"

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Ji? Di apartemen sebesar ini?"

"Biasanya aku tinggal bersama sepupuku, tapi dia sedang pergi keluar kota , mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang aku tinggal sendiri"

Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. Donghae oppa meletakkan belanjaan di meja makan.

"hii~ apa kau tidak takut? Ji hyun~"

Donghae oppa ini, bisa-bisanya malah bercanda menakut-nakutiku. Bukanya terlihat menakutkan justru dia terlihat semakin lucu. Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa rasanya.

"Diminum oppa, ini teh cammomile. Semoga oppa suka" Kataku sambil menyodorkan teh yang baru saja ku buat sambil tertawa.

Tanganya mengangkat teh yang kuberikan, menghirup aromanya, tapi tak kunjung meminumnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang dipertimbangkan.

"Ji,"

Katanya pelan, persis seperti seseorang

"Apa malam ini, aku boleh menginap disini?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, atau aku katakan.

_End of Jihyun POV_

* * *

_Hyun Woo POV_

"Hyung, kau ada dimana?" Kataku panik di dalam kamar.

Aku tidak tahu hyung berteman dengan siapa saja selain Dara sunbae, aku tidak tahu kemungkinan hyung berada dimana. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana mencari hyung.

*ting tong* ringtone pesan masuk

"Ji hyun?"

Jangan khawatir

Darimana dia tahu aku sedang khawatir?

Donghae oppa tidur ditempatku malam ini. Selamat beristirahat ^^

Syukurlah, hyung tidak melakukan perbuatan gila ditengah hujan seperti ini.

Tapi, hey! Tempat Ji Hyun? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana jihyun tinggal? Bukankah mereka baru kenal beberapa hari? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka?

Arrrrrgh!

Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu hyung nanti. Apalagi setelah apa yang aku bicarakan dengan appa tadi, tepat setalah donghae hyung pergi.

"Appa, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Kumohon duduklah dengan nyaman"

Jadi begitulah aku menjelaskan segala sesuatunya secara rinci, semoga seobjektif mungkin. Dimulai dari kejadian diperkemahan lalu, sekolah, perjanjian kami, dan bahkan percakapan tadi yang membuat Donghae oppa pergi.

"Jadi kumohon Appa, maafkan kami berdua. Kumohon, izinkan kami untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jangan lagi memihak salah satu dari kami. Appa tahu? Apa alasan aku begitu jahatnya pada hyung dulu? Itu karena aku iri dengan bakat hyung, Appa"

"Jadi aku mohon, appa jangan merendahkan kemampuan hyung. Bukankah manusia diciptakan berbeda-beda?"

Hyung…

_End Of Hyunwoo POV_

* * *

_Sandara POV_

"Lalala lalala lalalala~~"

Sambil bersenandung aku menikmati hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Aku memang menyukainya, wangi petrichor yang mengisi paru-paru membuatku mood untuk bersenandung.

Saat kulihat,

"Donghae? Ji Hyun? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Kenapa mereka berjalan bersama, dan membawa barang belanjaan? Sayur, sabun?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"PABBO! Pabbo ya Lee dong hae!"

Kini sesak mengisi paru-paru ku.

Tak terasa, hujan juga mengguyur pipiku.

* * *

So,,, that was chapter 5 guys, please share your thought about the ending~

*karena ending akan segera dataaaaang*

I have a plan, but may be it would be greater with your ideas *cheers*


End file.
